


A New Calm

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Meditation, Relaxing, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: Steve decides to finally take an interest in self-care and in learning to relax, and Sam tags along as help and moral support.





	A New Calm

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Meditation_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.

“You sure about this?” Sam asked Steve as they walked down the busy streets of New York, most pedestrians too busy staring into their phones to notice the shoddily-disguised Avengers. 

Steve shrugged. “Can’t hurt to try,” he reasoned.

“No it can’t,” Sam commented, stepping over an abnormality in the pavement that he would have otherwise tripped on. 

“I’m glad you’ve decided to come with me,” Steve said, his tone so honest it almost hurt.

“It’s not a problem. You know I’m proud of you for deciding to try this, man,” Sam reassured. “It’s good to see you taking care of yourself.”

Their conversation was cut short when they reached their destination. It was a small place called “Luna’s Moonlit Lakeside,” but the low-profile of the establishment was an advantage as far as they were concerned. From what information they had checked online, the establishment originated from China and only recently had opened a location in the United States, specifically in New York. It had a lot of positive reviews and offered a lot of different services, from massages to manicures and pedicures. However, what interested the two Avengers had been the offer of guided meditation lessons, and upon making sure that the company had no affiliation to HYDRA or other national security threats, they had called in and made an appointment.

When they entered the old-looking building, they found immediately that the interior had been completely refreshed, looking more like a high-profile luxury suite than a small establishment. Steve actually quite liked it — it resembled a Caribbean resort and was about the farthest thing possible from a hospital or HYDRA facility or battlefield. There was a front desk, and a kind-looking Chinese man sat at the desk on a plushy swivel seat, dressed in light colors and with a flower crown on his head. A nametag on the front of his shirt identified his name as Dawei.

The man looked up as they entered. “Hello,” he greeted, a slight Chinese accent in his voice. He checked something on his computer. “Mr Wilson and Mr Rogers?” he asked, appearing to not recognize the two Avengers. 

“Yes sir,” Steve confirmed.

“One moment,” the man said with a small nod. He pushed back with his feet and let his chair wheel back a few feet. “Lina!” Dawei called, glancing off to the side through an open side door. 

A few moments later, small footsteps were heard, and a rather tiny woman (standing at 5’1” at most) sped into the room, looking a bit out of breath. “Hello!” She greeted happy. “You must be Mr Wilson and Mr Rogers. I’m Luna,” she introduced herself. Like her coworker (or employee?), she was likely Chinese and was dressed in light colors, with her clothes having red highlights. 

“Steve Rogers,” Steve introduced herself, holding out his hand for a handshake, which Lina did without hesitation. It was unclear if she recognized them, but maybe.

“Sam Wilson,” Sam introduced himself and also shook her hand. 

“You two are here for guided medication, right? Just follow me, and don’t hesitate to let me know if anything makes you uncomfortable or causes you trouble with relaxing.” With that, she led them off, going up to the next floor and leading them to a rather open room that had windows overlooking the East River. There were several chairs, a few mats on the floor, and generally several options for where they could station themselves. There was some non-distracting art of nature on the wall of the room opposite the windows.

“Settle down wherever you feel comfortable,” Luna instructed. 

Steve took a mat and Sam opted for a chair, his leg still recovering after getting injured during their recent mission. Just being here felt… freeing. It was so far from a Siberian hell or evil scientist base that Steve felt as if those things were far, far, far away. He relaxed visibly, based on the glance Sam gave him. 

Guided meditation sure was...  _ something _ . Sure, Steve had read a bit about the topic, but trying it out himself on his own had not gone well, his thoughts overpowering his attempts to clear his mind. Given that Luna managed to successfully help him relax deeply and let go of his worries at least temporarily, he considered that the trip here was successful. He barely even noticed when an hour had passed, but after the session, he felt lighter. 

Luna had them do some stretches afterwards to make sure their muscles woke up after holding a single position for a longer stretch of time. Steve definitely felt a lot better, he realized; even Sam looked a bit better. After that, Luna said they could hang out a bit longer or leave whenever they felt ready. The two Avengers both thanked her.

“Not a problem,” Luna responded. “We hope you decide to come again!”

“You know, I think I might,” Steve said with a small smile. “Might bring another friend, too.”

“Alright, I look forward to it, Captain Rogers,” she said, then paused, as if afraid she said something wrong. But, she calmed once Steve gave her his award-winning smile, except it was far more genuine than the one he often gave the media. 

After they left, Sam asked, “You planning on bringing Barnes here?”

“Yeah; he’ll like it.” Steve knew that it would also do Bucky some good, help him find a new way to relax.

“Mind if I tag along, too?” Sam may have liked that a lot more than he expected to.

“Don’t see why not. Might invite the entire team along some day.”

Sam laughed slightly. “You think Luna will be able to handle that?” 

“She reminds me a lot of Pepper, you know?”

“Small and able to hold her own against the craziest team of superpowered toddlers in the world?”

“Remember you’re on the team, too, Sam.”

“Which is why I know better than to deny what we are.”

They both laughed a bit on their way back to the tower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am participating in the **Happy Steve Bingo** event and will be attempting to go for a blackout bingo; thus, I plan on filling all 25 squares of my card — that means, get ready for as many as 25 fics total featuring our favorite (if a bit self-sacrificial) supersoldier!
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
